Faith, Trust and Hope
by D.M.A.S
Summary: "I'm Henry", he said. Not that she didn't already know that the moment she saw him. "Amelia is my first name, but everyone calls me by my second, 'Hope'", she said stretching her Hand out for him to take it. "So you're ..?", Henry asked. "Yeah long story short I fell through that portal thing and now I need to get back home or well like back in time. ... OUTLAW QUEEN. :) Enjoy


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes I made and I allow you to keep those to yourself.

 **AN:** I had this idea this morning whilst going to town on a bus... and then apparently some people on twitter wanted me to write it down. So here you go. I actually think I'll make this into a real big FF... but let's see how it goes and if anyone wants to read it.

 **Summary:**  
 _"I'm Henry", he said. Not that she didn't already know that the moment she saw him._

 _"Amelia is my first name, but everyone calls me by my second, 'Hope'", she said stretching her Hand out for him to take it._

 _"So you're ..?", Henry asked._

 _"Yeah long story short I fell through that portal thing and now I need to get back home or well like back in time. Or well forward more like. Can you help me?", she already knew that if there was someone to help her it would be him._

 **OQOQOQOQOQOOQOQOQOQOQ**

 **Title:  
**  
 **Faith, Trust and Hope**

 **OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOOQ**

'Damn you, Jax', she thought. Where the heck was she? Well she knew that place all to well so it wasn't about where she was, but when? Just a second ago she was with her boyfriend in the garden and then got swallowed by that stupid portal even though she had warned him about playing with these things but he hadn't listened to her and then everything happened so fast and she got swallowed by that damn thing.  
She knew one thing. She needed to go back. And she also knew she wasn't allowed to change anything. This would be the hard part though. How was she going to not change anything as soon as someone would see her?

She was so lost in thought that she didn't realise that someone was approaching her.

"Hey", she suddenly heard someone saying next to her. And she instantly recognised that voice. Though it sounded a bit different. Younger.  
Then she turned around and looked right into the face of her oldest brother.  
She knew he was smart. He had probably already figured out who she was even though he'd never met her. But she was glad it was him. Henry would be able to help her. She knew that part. Her brother always found a way to fix these 'things'.

"I'm Henry", he said. Not that she didn't already know that the moment she saw him. She also knew that she was roughly 17 years back in time. Which meant she wasn't even born yet.

"Amelia is my first name, but everyone calls me by my second, 'Hope'", she said stretching her hand out for him to take it.

"So you're ..?", Henry asked.

"Yeah long story short I fell through that portal thing and now I need to get back home or well like back in time. Or well forward more like. Can you help me?", she already knew that if there was someone to help her it would be him.

A smile spread on Henry's face, "sorry", he said as tears built up in his eyes.

"Hey", Amelia said, "don't cry."

"I never, I never thought this would be possible", Henry said and Amelia knew that he had indeed figured out who she was, "I'm so happy for mum and dad and, and can I hug you?"  
Amelia didn't answer him instead she just hugged him, "of course you can."  
Then they let go of each other, "we need to fix this though", said Amelia, "and we can't change anything."  
Henry nodded, "right. How about we go home and try to figure things out? We could for now tell everyone that you're new here and just moved over from ... England."  
Amelia nodded, "yeah that doesn't sound too bad. I doubt Regina and Robin will fall for that in the longrun though but it's worth a try."

They had already started walking whilst talking so by now they had reached Henry's home.  
"I see", Amelia said as they reached the door and Henry looked for his keys to let them in.  
"So you don't live here?", Henry said. It wasn't really a question though and it made him smile.  
"Nope, never been in there", Amelia said walking in.  
Of course it had to be that one day that Regina and Robin were off and at home.  
"Henry is that you?", they heard Regina's voice from the kitchen.  
"Yes, mum", Henry said and they both walked into the kitchen, "and I hope it's ok that I brought company.  
Regina turned around and by now Robin appeared behind them in the doorframe.  
"Mum, dad, this is Amelia", Henry said, "she's new in my class and just moved here from England. I'm just showing her around and helping her settle it."  
"Hi", was all Amelia could say. It was weird and awkward to say the least to see her parents. Well younger versions of her parents.  
"I'm Robin", said Robin giving her his hand, "and that's my wife, Regina."  
Regina came over to them as well and took the girls hand in hers.

Regina could swear she had seen those eyes before that were looking right into hers now and then she looked over at Robin who stood behind Amelia. But that couldn't be. She quickly shook that thought out of her head. She was seeing things.  
"Pleasure to meet you", she said.

Henry saw the look on Regina's face, "we should better get to my room", he said, "we need to do some homework that is due by tomorrow."  
As soon as he could he turned around and Amelia and him walked up the stairs to his room.  
Leaving Robin and Regina alone in the kitchen, "am I delusional here or did that girl just remind me an awful lot of you?", Robin asked her.  
"She reminded me of you", Regina said.  
"Me?", Robin asked, "but she has your hair and face and figure-"  
"And your eyes and dimples", Regina cut him off.  
"But didn't you say that wasn't possible?", Robin said.  
"It isn't", Regina said, "I think we're just seeing things. Even if it were possible she hardly wouldn't be that old by now."  
Robin disappeard to the hallway for a few seconds before reappearing again with a bag in his hand.  
"What are you doing?", Regina asked him. She very well knew what he wanted to do but they couldn't just disturb the girl's privacy like that.  
"You knew I was a thief when you met me", he simply said with that smile of his.  
She nodded, he was right. She was curious as well.  
His fingers where shaking a little as he held Amelia's purse in his hand. Regina was nervous as well as she stood next to him watching his actions.  
He openend it and there it was right in front of him.  
Her driving license. It looked almost brand new.  
 _'Of Locksley'_ , it read, the letters almost burning holes in Regina's mind, _'Amelia Hope'_.  
Then her eyes travelled to the 'date of birth'.  
"But that's, that's,-" she said and couldn't believe what she saw.  
Robin cut her off, "in about 11 months."  
"But that means, that she is", Regina said and was cut off again.  
This time by Amelia who had come back down with Henry, "your daughter."

~END OF CHAPTER 1~

 _AN: **... just a quick answer to an interesting review I got.. I'll post the review below so that you know what's discussed here. Think that's highly fair. And I didn't want to write all of that for a chapter introduction so I thought I'd make it a stand alone. this seemed to be important to at least one person and therefore I thought I'd answer this as soon as I could.**_

 _as for the other review about calling him his 'wife'. Well they do have a certain age. And I've witnessed a lot of not married people call each other 'husband & wife'... sometimes it just seems weird to call them 'girlfriend' above a certain age. People I personally know or people like Helena Bonham Carter and Tim Burton (whilst they've been together they were never married)  
Aside that yeah well Robin has been close to Henry so far and Roland to Regina... has started somewhere in 3B... was a bit thrown off through 4B but nevertheless they are soulmates.  
Henry was the one in 4x22/23 trying to convince Regina that Robin is her True Love in the AU. So I'm sure he knows how much they mean to each other... and in my opinion that doesn't have anything to do with the Zelena situation... but I'll get more into that OutlawQueen relationship in the next chapters anyway.  
Roland drank that potion to forget things and therefore doesn't even remember the whole part of all of season 4. So in my opinion he might call her 'mum' 'ma' or 'mummy' even though she'll never replace his 'mother' but she's his mother figure nevertheless and they're close. They were in 3B.  
 **  
Aside that I'm not a native English speaker so bear with my English, please.**_

 _interesting start but just be careful with how you portray the characters and explain things. like HOW did henry know she was apparently his sister from the future? did she look exactly like her mother? If so, if that's how he knew, you need to make that clear right from the start because i read it and was like "um, how'd he know if she'd never been born yet?" being smart is one thing but seeing a random stranger and knowing instantly that they are your future sibling? that's a bit far fetched even in storybrooke. like did he SEE her come out of the portal? (you imply it's been a while that she's been thinking before henry showed up). did he recognize teh portal as being a time portal and guessed she was from the future? we don't know, because you have an instant "this is my sister" moment with no explanation or justification or reason behind it. henry is very smart, i agree, but no one would think that or guess that at seeing a random new person, unless the girl looked identical to regina but with robin's eyes...but if she DID look like that then there's no way in hell robin and regina wouldn't see it either, especially robin, and work out the same, you know?_

 _i really do think this is interesting, but you need to be careful how you have information come about and explain why characters reach the conclusions they do. would robin REALLY steal off a little girl? just because he's curious? probably not, he's honorable and had no reason to steal instead of just ask and let the kids know they knew they were lying. would amelia really not notice someone stealing from her if she was raised by robin hood? no, she'd be an expert at pickpocketing herself and know how to keep her possessions clsoe enough._

 _if she's THAT concerned with not changing the future, seh would not risk anything that could affect it falling into anyone's hands, especially not something that gives away her entire identity. it's not realistic in how you want us to see the oc._

 _also, i'm not entirely sure when this is taking place. how long have they been married? what point in storybrooke is this? is this before elsa? after? after the qod? years down the road? months after? when did they get married? how did they resolve marian/zelena and the baby? i don't nkow when this takes place so i don't know how to feel about oq being married with the whole zelena-baby thing._

 _it really is a very interesting idea and this story has SO much potential and i can tell you're very into it and that really is great! but you need to just be a little more careful with characterization and details._

 _just my two cents, feel free to ignore ;)_

 **OQOQOQOOQOQOQOQOQOOQOQOQOQ**

As for the how did he know part. She does indeed look quite exactly like Regina with blue eyes. Well Regina in young.  
Henry has so far seen a lot happening around him and has been through a lot so in my opinion he doesn't even question a lot anymore as to where people sometimes come from.

As to why it took Robin and Regina a moment.. (like it didn't take them long to figure it out, maybe 5 minutes), is that Regina and Robin know that she is barren. But no one else does (aside Cora). At least in my opinion Regina doesn't have any reason to tell anyone else about it. Like it's Robin's and her business... I mean I guess that you'd talk about these things with your partner if you're planning your future together. And I think they did do that whilst/after 4x21.  
So therefore of course they saw what Henry saw BUT to Henry it was totally possible to have a sister in the future.  
To Regina and Robin this so far seemed not possible... therefore they didn't have that quick realisation.

Technically he didn't steal. It's an invasion of privacy... yeah I'll give you that. But that's it. And to be honest there are moments when parents go through their kid's things. Parents find things in their kid's room that said kid doesn't want to be found.  
Of course they could've asked but it was tempting. And even honourable people make mistakes. And sometimes do things without thinking straight. He did that because he didn't think much about it.  
I've seen perfectly grown up people do more questionable and weirder things in the spirit of a moment.

As for Amelia, yeah she does know all that. Then again she is 16 years old, a teenager. A teenager that just for the first time in her life travelled through time. She's nervous, doesn't know what to do and wants to go home. .. She's not thinking rational at all times here.. so she left her bag in the hall.

Not realistic?... Hmm well that's your opinion then I guess... My opinion is that human beings make mistakes... and aren't machines.  
Aside that OUAT being realistic?... Sorry but Henry perfectly driving a car in the latest episode entirely blew that boat for me... I'm trying to make this here as realistic as possible as it might fit into our so loved OUAT world... :)

The when question... I'll be going there soon. I'll give you away the when now... it's about roughly a week after the events in the finale.  
Which means they didn't get married (yet)... or solved anything.  
We'll come to all of that though. I've already thought that through.

Aside that as for the emotional things... and writing every detailed expression and emotion down etc... I can't just do that. But I will try my best in the future and maybe make some things more clear.  
And a while ago I read a book by Stephen King about writing. I highly recommend it. It's called "On Writing". Incase you're interested.

I do hope you'll keep on reading my story though and I hope I could answer at least some of your questions...

I'll end this here (for now) with some quotes of said book :)

 _"The road to hell is paved with adverbs."  
_  
 _"Description begins in the writer's imagination, but should finish in the reader's."  
_  
 _"The most important things to remember about back story are that (a) everyone has a history_  
 _and (b) most of it isn't very interesting."  
_  
 _"All I ask is that you do as well as you can, and remember that, while to write adverbs is human, to write he said or she said is divine."_

 _"I distrust plot for two reasons: first, because our lives are largely plotless, even when you add in all our reasonable precautions and careful planning; and second, because I believe plotting and the spontaneity of real creation aren't compatible. It's best that I be as clear about this as I can—I want you to understand that my basic belief about the making of stories is that they pretty much make themselves. The job of the writer is to give them a place to grow (and to transcribe them, of course). If you can see things this way (or at least try to), we can work together comfortably. If, on the other hand, you decide I'm crazy, that's fine. You won't be the first."_

 _"You can't please all of the readers all of the time; you can't please even some of the readers all of the time, but you really ought to try to please at least some of the readers some of the time. I think William Shakespeare said that."_


End file.
